The Months Between
by swimgrl98
Summary: What happens in the months after The Last Olympian when Percy and Annabeth start dating? I always wanted to know so I decided to write my first fanfiction about it! This is set after the Last Olympian but before The Lost Hero.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first story. It is set after The Last Olympian before Hera takes Percy away. Those first few months of Annabeth and Percy dating. Now this is my first story so any feedback would be amazing! I am going to try to update every week, but I am super busy so I might be a bit late this month. _

***Annabeth PoV***

It was the best underwater kiss of all time. My head was still spinning from it. Annabeth and Percy. Percy and Annabeth. Our names even sound great together!

_ Oh get ahold of yourself Annabeth. Your starting to sound like the Aphrodite kids! _But as much as I tried to come back to earth I still felt like I was flying! While creeping back into my cabin trying not to wake up my siblings the events played though my mind like a slideshow that I hoped would never stop. I felt a grin break across my face as I remembered Percy trying to tell me about his feelings. His face got so red and he was so flustered, I couldn't help but start to laugh. He faced the dreaded Minotaur, held up the sky, and defeated Kronos but when it came to expressing his feelings he got tongue-tied. One of the many reasons why I loved him. After we finished our underwater kissing (way to soon by the way), we snuck further down the bank to get some real privacy from the other campers and Percy and I walked up the beach hand in hand back to the cabins. It was way to short of a walk! After a kiss, Percy threw his gorgeous smile and walked away toward his own cabin. I wanted so much to run after him and kiss him again, but I decided to wait for tomorrow. The Athena cabin was quiet as I crept back in and climbed on my bunk. As I drifted to sleep with a smile across my face, all I could think of was Percy, my new _boyfriend_.

***Percy PoV***

Best. Night. Ever. After awkwardly trying to tell Annabeth how I feel or honestly how I've felt for the past few years we finally kissed! Kissed! Me and her. Then of course the rest of this freaking camp had to ruin everything and throw us into the lake. But you know being the son of Poseidon and everything that was perfectly ok with me! I could tell she was a little freaked when I started pulling her further under instead of swimming to the surface, but when I created the air bubble she called me a Seaweed Brain and kissed me again. Finally after so many years of wishing, I could call her mine. After we came up for air a few miles away from where the campers threw us into the lake, we spent the next few hours walking on the beach holding hands, talking, and kissing. When we finally did get back to the cabins I wasn't ready to let her go. We crept up to her cabin trying not to wake anyone up and after one more kiss I let her go and started to walk back to my cabin. Best. Night. Ever.


	2. Sword Play

_Hey guys! Well I'm back from vacation so I will be much better at updating. Hope you guys enjoy part 2. I am not sure how long Percy and Annabeth were together before Hera took Percy so I am going to say six months. This is set on a Saturday when the campers don't have a schedule. _

***Annabeth's PoV**

Three weeks into dating and everything was perfect. Annabeth woke up the next day from the soundest sleep she had in weeks. No nightmares telling her the world will end, no visions telling her that something is going to ruin her life, just simple no dream sleep. It was amazing.

"Well someone has had a fun few weeks," a voice said from the doorway. Annabeth's hand shot under her pillow, blindly looking for her knife. However, after her beach walk with Percy, she dropped it on the chest at the foot of her bed.

"Jeez Alec! Don't do that! Next time my knife might be where it's suppose to be."

"I thought the other campers were kidding when they said you slept with that thing," Alec laughed, but his hand crept nervously up to his neck. Alec was one of the newer campers to join the Athena cabin so he didn't know Annabeth like the rest. Alec was one of the more athletic Athena campers. He was sixteen like Annabeth, but a few months older. Between the messy blonde hair, lean but built muscles, and 6'3" height, he also had all the girls falling for him. He was cute in a California, surfer kind of way. Most people tend to mistake him for an Aphrodite kid or Apollo, but his eyes were the trademark of Athena. Stormy gray. "Anyways… You missed breakfast and so did your new boy toy. The rest of the Athena cabin are going to the lake for canoeing so if you're going to come, get up." With a smile he added, "Unless you're getting to much of the lake lately."

"Oh get out Alec!" Annabeth yelled, throwing a pillow at his head. With a grin he dodged the weapon and ran out the door. Sighing, Annabeth slipped out of bed, threw on some outfit that would probably make Lacy (queen of the Aphrodite clique) cringe, grabbed her dagger, and in two minutes was out the door. Not even two steps away from her cabin, she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and a hand cover her eyes. A strong person pulled her back to the side of the cabin. As quick as a viper, Annabeth whipped her dagger and held it to her attacker's ribs.

"Ok! Ok! I surrender! Put that thing away before you hurt someone Wise Girl." The arms melted away just as fast as they came.

"Percy! What the heck I could have killed you!" Annabeth yelled spinning around to see a laughing Percy Jackson with his hands up.

"Highly unlikely. This is me you're talking to."

"Oh please Seaweed Brain. I could take you on any day," Annabeth said wrapping her hands around his neck. Looking into his sea green eyes, her mind went blank and the only thing she could think about was how lucky she was. She gave him a deep kiss that only made her want more, but there was something she felt she was suppose to be doing.

"I would love that. What about today?" Percy said pulling back and throwing her that troublemaker smile which used to be annoying but now was endearing.

"You wish. But no I have to get to the lake. The Athenians are going canoeing," With a playful shove Annabeth pushed Percy away and started jogging over the hill towards the lake.

"Wait. Got you something," Percy said pulling a bread roll out of his bag, "Didn't anyone tell you that it's not smart to miss breakfast? I thought you guys were the wise kids of the camp."

"Oh go do something Poseidony," Annabeth kissed him one more time pulling him in, "And thankyou for the breakfast. See yah later boyfriend."

"Bye, girlfriend. You know I really like the sound of that."

"Me too," Annabeth said laughing, "I'll come find you after canoeing and then we can go do something ok."

"Sounds good!" With that Annabeth took off towards the lake and Percy walked in the direction of the Sword Arena.

***Percy PoV**

After seeing Annabeth and saying good morning (in one form or another) she had to leave a bit sooner than what Percy thought. Well I'll catch up with her later. May as well go get some sword practice in before the next Capture the Flag. Whenever that will be.

Even before he walked through the entrance to the arena he could hear the clang of metal. Looks like I'm not the only one with the idea. Walking onto the sandy floor he could see the other camper happened to be the one camper he couldn't stand.

"Sorry, but this arena is only for the big kids. All the little sword fighters can go somewhere else."

"Well good morning to you too Clarisse. How's your dad's ankle doing? My sword going through it had to at least leave a scar," With a grin, Percy uncapped his trusty pen and in its place a three foot long Celestial Bronze sword appeared.

"Just stay on that side of the floor Jackson. Got it," Clarisse said pointing her sword at Percy's chest

"Got it." And with that Percy walked to "his" side of the arena and started practicing his sword skills. Suddenly he was thrown back to when he was twelve and Luke was teaching him how to handle a blade. With every hack and hit on the dummies body Percy heard Luke's voice.

_"Get your defense higher! Anticipate the next move. Never fall behind your opponent. Thrust, parry, block. Good job Percy you got it."_ Luke was Percy's first real mentor and friend here at Camp Half Blood. Well that was before he turned to the other side. Percy wasn't' paying attention and before he knew how far down the line of dummies he had gotten he had a sword to his throat.

"What part of stay on your side did you not get."

"The part where you actually get to tell me what to do," Percy said pushing away the sword, "Besides I need some competition if I want to get any better, but sadly you will have to do."

"Guard up Water Boy," Clarisse said positioning her body to fighting position.

"Always is," Percy replied getting into position. With that she lunged, but Percy let his reflexes take over. Block, thrust, parry, block. Thanks Luke. After a few hour of fighting Percy had a few bruises, but Clarisse definitely had more. They were both sweating buckets when finally Percy called it quits.

"Ok I think I'm done," Percy gasped lowing his sword, "I like to stop when I can't feel my arms anymore."

"What * gasp * can't take * gasp * it," Clarisse said bending over trying to catch her breath. They walked over to the water cooler and Percy did his usually of dumping most of it on his head. Within seconds he felt refreshed like he could fight ten Ares kids at once.

"Actually. I can," He said standing up swinging his sword. Percy knew the adrenaline rush would wear off once the water did, but Clarisse's face was priceless.

"That's cheating! Not fair at all. Not all of us have a reset button," Clarisse said finally standing upright.

"Sorry, I can't help who I'm related to. Anyway I should probably go find Annabeth. Try not to kill anyone."

"Whatever loser."

**A few hours later at Dinner**

_Set at the Pavilion during dinner._

***3****rd**** Person PoV**

Dinner was almost over, when Chiron stood up.

"Campers! Your attention please! Our next Capture the Flag game will be in one week and for those campers who can't do math that means it is on Friday. For the newer campers and cabins, Capture the Flag is a game we play where there is a blue team and a red team who try to get each other flags. However you will be completely armed and you have to fight for the flags. No maiming or killing is allowed! The captains will be, to no ones surprise, Athena for blue and Ares for red. However we will be changing the rules slightly for this game. Instead of the captains drafting the different cabins to be on their teams we will be drawing cabins out of a bowl. So here are the cabins participating in order of cabin numbers: #3 Poseidon, #4 Demeter, #5 Ares, #6 Athena, #7 Apollo, #9 Hephaestus, #10 Aphrodite, #11 Hermes, #12 Dionysus, #14 Iris, #15 Hypnos, #16 Nemesis, #17 Nike's, #18 Hebe, #19 Tyche, #20 Hecate."

"Camp councilors from Athena and Ares please come forward to pick your teams." Annabeth and Clarisse walked forward to the giant bowl that had been placed in front of Chiron, "Annabeth you go first."

"Um ok. This is new, but why not," Annabeth stuck her hand in and pulled out, "#9 Hephaestus."

"Clarisse your turn," Chiron said.

"I like the other way better," Clarisse stuck her hand in, "#7 Apollo is now on red,"

"#4 Demeter."

"#12 Dionysus."

"#11 Hermes."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Clarisse yelled pulling out her slip of paper, "No way is he on my team!"

"Who did you pick?" Annabeth asked already knowing the answer, but looking across to Percy's table she could tell he didn't.

"#3 Poseidon!" Percy's face went pale. He mouthed to Annabeth _are you kidding me. _ Meanwhile Annabeth was trying hard not to laugh.

The teams are as follow: Blue: Ahtena, Hephaestus, Demeter, Hermes, Nemesis, Hebe, Iris, and Hecate.

Red: Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, Poseidon (to the Are's cabin's dismay), Aphrodite, Hypnos, Nike, and Tyche.

Mr. D also stood up and made his own announcement. "Also each team will have a co-captain. Blue team co-captain will be Hephaestus and Red team co-captain will be Poseidon. The councilors from each cabin will be working closely together to find the perfect strategies to win Friday. Good luck everyone!

Clarisse marched over to Percy's table and yelled, "Just stay out of my way, Fish Brain." Percy was speechless because he was still in shock that he was going to be on the same team with that girl. With that cabin! Annabeth walked by his table next, gave him a quick kiss, and whispered "good luck."

"Ugh this is going to be the worst week ever," Percy said dropping his forehead to the table.


	3. Another Day

**_Hey guys! Well here is chapter three! It has a lot more of Percabeth which is the main reason why I started writing this story so enjoy! _**

***Percy PoV**

I awoke to the sound of waves crashing on the shore. One of the perks to living in cabin three was the amazing view outside my window. However, the worst thing about it was on one side I had the almighty cabin of Zeus and on the other was the Ares cabin. And needless to say, I have never been on great terms with the Ares bunch. Between beating their dad in a _fair_ (they never see it that way) combat and making their councilor look like an idiot (which isn't my fault most of the time), the Ares kids have always had it out for me.

"And now I have to work out some kind of strategy with Clarisse for Friday. Yeah like that's ever going to happen. She'd rather shikabob me with Maimer." Sighing, I ran my hand through my messy black hair. _May as well get this over with. _I slipped Riptide into my pocket because where I was going I was going to need it. Even though it was 7:30 in the morning, the camp was already buzzing with movement. The Dionysus kids were at the strawberry field using their powers to speed up their growth, hammers could be heard from the Hephaestus forge, and the satyrs were chasing the tree nymphs. Somethings just never change. As I headed through my cabin door and started walking to the Ares cabin I could hear them blasting hard metal music. The dead boar above the cabin was just as disturbing as ever and the people inside where just as disturbing since they were having a freestyle boxing match.

_And these are my new friends until Friday. Fantastic._

"Hey guys, where's Clarisse?" The entire Ares cabin froze and turned to look at me. Imagine twenty huge, advanced-puberty teenagers and that is basically what I was looking at. Not the greatest thing to be seeing in the morning.

"Hey everyone look. Its Seaweed Brain," Billy, the biggest and ugliest of the Ares cabin stood up, "Don't worry. We don't need your help coming up with plans for Capture the Flag."

For some reason, whenever Annabeth called me Seaweed Brain it was endearing and cute. However, hearing it from someone else who I didn't particularly like just made him want to punch someone. Mostly him.

"Well considering Annabeth is the captain of the blue team, and I know her best, I think you might want my help." I should have just shut up then, but for some reason only known to the Olympians I added, "Besides, you guys aren't smart enough to come up with a decent plan that will make us win. You guys should just stick to fighting."

"You're dead Fish Face," Grabbing a sword off the cabin wall (they had a small arsenal in this place) he rushed me.

_ Really Percy? Not even 8 and I already have someone pissed off at me. That has to be a new record. _Out of instinct, I uncapped riptide. Billy hesitated his charge since my sword skills were legendary around camp, but the pride of the Ares cabin was also legendary and when one of them gets insulted they all get insulted.

"Wait! Billy stand down! What in Zeus' name is going on here!" An angry voice bellowed from behind me, making me whip around. Clarisse stood in the doorway, sword drawn.

"Hey Clarisse, just having some fun with your siblings. How was your morning?" A smug grin appeared on my face as I saw Billy's turn a bright shade of red.

"What are you doing here and why was Billy going trying to kill you."

"Wow have a little faith! He wouldn't have killed me. And if you must know I am looking for you. As much as I hate working for you and I know you hate working with me, you need me. Nobody knows Annabeth as well as I do, and I have a few ideas of what she is planning on doing for the upcoming game."

"Look Percy, obviously Mr. D was just playing some sick joke because he knows that I hate you so he's making us work together. So lets just get something straight. I don't _need_ you. I can do fine on my own, but I do not plan on breaking Mr. D's rules and getting turned into an animal or anything else. So fine I will listen to your ideas. Just remember _I _am lead on this mission and what I say goes. Meet me at Zeus' Fist at two."

"Aye, aye captain!" with a salute I strode out of the cabin to go pass some time probably in the sword arena or shooting range. _Jeez what a crazy cabin. _

After a few hours, I came to the break period in my schedule and I decided to find Annabeth. Thankfully, finding her was never very hard. I just had to think of the quietest places in camp where it was easier to think and there she was. The Demeter kids were still working their magic on the flowers and seeing one I really liked, I walked over and picked it. I found her at the section of the beach that only we knew about. It was extremely hard to find since you had to go through a cave to find it, but it was the most beautiful place either of us had ever seen. The water was especially blue here, and there were flower patches further up the bank were the grass grew. It had become our place. She sat there, her feet barely at the waters edge when I walked over. Even looking at her from behind I could see she was deep in concentration. Knowing better than to scare her (her knife still made me uneasy) I called out over the waves.

"Hey Wise Girl! Care for some company?"

"Well I guess since it's you, maybe!"

I sat down next to her, and handed her the flower. Considering how I act around beautiful girls, I said something completely cheesy like "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl" but halfway through saying it my mind just froze. Looking at her, I truly believe there was no one in the world more beautiful. Annabeth's golden hair moved on it's own accord as it was carried by the breeze, gently blowing around her face like a halo. She had a smile on her face like she didn't have a care in the world, and right now she didn't. However, she also had a look of determination and confidence that set her apart from the other girls. I thought back to the past few months of constant battle, stress, and worry. I couldn't see how this calm, relaxed girl was the same warrior that I fought side by side with in the Titan War. However, I wanted nobody else by me. I trusted Annabeth with my life and even more, my heart.

"What are you staring at?" Her eyes glittered in the morning sun and I could see laughter in them even though she was keeping her mouth shut.

"You're laughing at me!"

"Am not! Nothing came through these lips."

"It didn't have to. I can tell though!" I poked her in the ribs right were I knew she was ticklish, and right away she collapsed into a fit of giggles. I kept tickling her just to hear her laugh.

"Percy stop! Stop! I can't breathe!" She managed to say in between giggle fits and rolling on the sand. Once I stopped, she jumped up so I couldn't start again. I stood up with her and I saw her hand start to swing towards me in an easy punch. Before the blow could land I grabbed both of her wrist and pulled her towards me. There was barely any distance at all between us when I saw that mischievous glint in her eyes. Before I knew it, she kicked my legs out from under me and I fell to the sand bringing her down with me. She landed on top of me, her blonde hair creating a curtain blocking out everything except her and her beautiful gray eyes that I could get lost in.

***Annabeth's PoV**

Once I could finally breathe again (I swear if a monster really wanted to kill me, they should just bring a feather and start tickling me. I would be totally defenseless), I threw a fake punch a Percy, which he unexpectantly caught. To try again, I threw with the other hand and he caught that one also pulling me into him. I forget how strong he is sometimes, but it's times like these when he is in his orange camp tank top showing off his tan, toned muscles that I go weak in the knees. I have to look up at him now, which bugs me sometimes. He hit a growth spurt a while back making him at least 6'2" and I stayed at 5'7". An idea quickly formed in my head (thankyou mother), and as I kicked his legs out from under him everything was going great until I remembered he still had a hold on me.

I fell on top of him, my blonde hair falling around us. As I looked in his eyes I saw him study my face, landing on my lips in particular. _Why not? _ I thought as I descended my lips onto his. It started out slow and delicate and I heard him groan against my mouth. Involuntarily a laugh escaped my mouth.

"Your laughing at me again," He said, amusement showing in his gorgeous green eyes.

"I wouldn't if you stopped giving me things to laugh about."

The next thing I knew he let go of my hands and wrapped one around the back of my neck pulling me into him. His lips were hot and passionate against mine, and I found my hands wandering up and down his biceps and in his hair. I could tell this was driving him crazy. He flipped us over without breaking our kiss and started planting small delicate ones along my cheek and neck. A strange sound escaped my mouth and I felt rather than heard him laugh. He kept going though, leaving fire wherever his mouth touched. He was lying on top of me, propping himself up on his elbows, but instead of the presser being uncomfortable, it was reassuring. He was her solid rock. The one person I knew would never leave. His mouth returned to mine and I felt his hand run up my arm leaving hot fire in its wake. Not to be outdone, I ran my hand under his shirt and felt his perfectly defined muscles move under my hand. I could feel his heart beating though his chest and as I ran my hands over his back, it quickened even more. I could never get enough of him.

In the distance I heard a horn blow signaling that we had ten minutes until break was over. Percy broke away lifting himself further off of me. He was breathing hard and so was I. I probably looked like an idiot just lying there in the sand struggling to catch my breath, but looking into his eyes I could tell he didn't care. He was just sitting there looking at me, but I didn't mind. We sat like that for a few minutes before I closed my eyes and relaxed knowing he was there and everything was ok. I felt his lips come down to mine again briefly before he whispered.

"I hate to say it, but I think we should probably go before the Harpy's come looking."

"I don't think anyone will miss us if we stay a bit longer," I said smiling up at him.

"As much as I would like to agree, I have Mythology Class next with Mr. D and I really don't feel like getting turned into a dolphin."

"But you would make a cute dolphin," He looked down at me with love and desire in his eyes, but as much as I wanted to stay I knew he was right. As he stood, he offered me his hand, which I gladly took.

"You're beautiful, you know that? I would go through Tartus for you."

"Let's hope you never have to."

His arm came around my shoulders as we walked along the beach back to camp. When we finally arrived, it was all to soon.

"Well that was the best break period that I have had yet. We should do it again sometime."

"I might take you up on that offer! What about tomorrow."

"Sounds good Wise Girl."

With a deeper kiss that lingered, he broke away walking towards the Big House. Everyone who was around us either turned away or started saying "Awwww." Except for Alec who just say "Ew gross get a room!" Brothers…..

***Lacey's PoV (Queen of the Aphrodite Cabin) **

She didn't belong with him, she wasn't right for him, and she definitely isn't pretty enough for him. I swear, Percy will be my boyfriend. I will make sure of that.

**_Ah ha! Twist! Bet you didn't see that one! I've been having a hard time coming up with a good problem for this story, but then I started thinking "Percy is hot and the hero of Olympus. He must have a lot of girls crushing on him." So yeah. And please REVIEW (always nice to have feedback) and follow if you like what you are reading! And tell your Percabeth friends!_**


	4. Authors Note - Character's Details

**Characters of The Months Between**

Ok, I'm sure that if you are reading a Percy Jackson fanfiction you already know what most of the characters look like and their personalities. However, I added a few of my own to this story so I am going to write down their characteristics along with some of the original characters.

**Percy Jackson**

**Age: **16

**Height: **6'2

**Personality: **Extremely loyal, funny, loves to annoy and show up the Ares cabin

**Characteristics: **Black hair, green eyes, tan, muscular

**Crush: **Annabeth Chase

**Enemies: **The Ares Cabin

**Weapon: **Riptide – 3ft Celestial Bronze sword

**Cabin:** Poseidon

**Annabeth Chase**

**Age: **16

**Height:** 5'7

**Personality: **Loyal to friends, loves to create things, can get extremely focused andforget the world around her.

**Characteristics: **Blonde hair, grey eyes (shade changes with mood), tan, muscular

**Crush: **Percy Jackson

**Enemies: **Lacey Heart

**Weapon: **Dagger – Celestial Bronze, gift from old friend Luke

**Cabin: **Athena

**Clarisse La Rue**

**Age: **16

**Height: **5'9

**Personality: **Strong willed, loyal, fearless leader

**Characteristics: **Brown hair, brown eyes, extremely built

**Crush: **Chris Rodriguez

**Enemies: **To many to name – Most of the time Percy, but they can still work together

**Weapon: **Maimer – electric spear

**Cabin: **Ares

**Alec Corbi**

**Age: **16

**Height: **6'3

**Personality: **Jokester, Flirt

**Characteristics: **Blonde hair, Grey eyes, tan, muscular, very cute

**Crush: **None (not yet anyway)

**Enemies: **None

**Weapon: **Sword

**Cabin: **Athena

**Lacey Heart**

**Age: **16

**Height: **5'6

**Personality: **Shallow most times, flirty, devious, (just think of a stereotypicalpopular girl at your school…)

**Characteristics: **perfectly straight brown hair, big brown eyes, long eyelashes, and perfect features

**Crush: **Percy Jackson

**Enemies: **Annabeth Chase

**Weapon: **Hairbrush

**Cabin: **Aphrodite


	5. Old and New

_Hey guys! Ok so school is starting up again and I won't be able to update as much as I would like. I am going to try to update every weekend. So there was a bit of a twist in the last chapter. Not entirely sure where I'm going to go with it, but just go with me. Also, I'm going to try to bring some more old and new characters to the story. This chapter is set the day before Capture the Flag and Percy and Annabeth are on separate team._

***Percy PoV**

"Why can't you think outside the box and realize that my idea is better than yours! If we place a small force of Dionysus kids to the East and the Tyche kids to the West and a larger for in the middle, the blue team will focus more on the middle group and we can get to their flag!" It was only three in the afternoon and two hours spent with Clarisse made him want to fight something. They were supposedly supposed to be going over tactics and strategies for Capture the Flag tomorrow, but Clarisse was so bent on not listening to any of my ideas. I am starting to hate Mr. D more and more.

"Because Sea Dork! That will spread our forces way to thin!"

"It's a risk we should take!"

"Or you could just shut up and admit my plan of two forces rushing the flag is the best way!" Clarisse was two inches from my face, her face the color of the strawberries growing on the other side of camp.

"You're such an idiot! Annabeth will crush us!"

"Well you seem to be very sure of that. What are you telling her about all of our plans?!"

"Are you calling me a traitor!"

"Well I know how much you like her!"

"You are impossible Clarisse! Fine do whatever, but if we go with your plan we. Will. Lose," I stalked off in the direction of my cabin. If I had to stay and talk to her any longer I _was_ going to lose it. Suddenly the air became much colder and the sun didn't seem to be shining as bright. Quickly I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it, holding it out in front of me. A flash of light appeared in the corner of my eye as I spun around ready to fight whatever was there. I slashed blindly in front catching something fabric.

"Jeez, Perc! Put that thing away before you hurt something!" The small figure told me. He was dressed in all black like usual. His obsidian sword hung at his side. His backpack however what cut in half with his clothes and items spilling out.

"Nico! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I haven't really gotten the hang of this whole shadow travel yet. Never very sure where I will land." He suddenly turned a shade of green and started to lose his balance.

"Whoa, you ok?" I asked, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Help me pick up my stuff, I don't trust my feet yet."

"Yeah," gulping down his lunch he added, "Still haven't gotten used to the shadow sickness either."

"Yeah ok." I stooped to the ground picking up cloths that has some mysterious holes and slash marks in them. _Dang kid. What have you been doing?_ One shirt caught his eye though. It was purple with some kind of gold stitching in it. Normally he wouldn't have thought twice about it, but purple wasn't really Nico's color.

"Hey Nico," I said picking it up. It was to dirty to really read the gold stitching but I could make out S.P.- and a wing of some bird on the sleeve. When I held it up to Nico, he went pale, "Is purple your new color?" Before I could even process what was going on, he snatched the shirt out of my hands and shoved it into his torn bag.

"No, I'm just holding that for a friend. Nice to see you again Percy, but I am really tired. I think I'm going to go lay down in my cabin for a few hours. Say hi to Annabeth for me!" He raced off leaving me behind, thinking about his odd behavior. What was he hiding? And why was he lying about holding that t-shirt for a friend? Nico had never been a very good liar, and he knows it, so why was he trying it with me?

_You're just being paranoid Percy. It's just a purple t-shirt._ But as much as I wanted to convince myself of that I couldn't. I was almost back to the cabins when something strongly resembling flowers and coconuts wafted by. I then felt an arm link through mine.

"Hey, Percy! Are you excited for Capture the Flag tomorrow? I know the Aphrodite kids are!"

"Hey Lacey," I said turning my head towards the girl. He couldn't deny she was beautiful with her perfect brown hair, and perfect skin, and really perfect everything. Every guy in the camp was dying to talk to her and be her boyfriend, but not me. She was beautiful, but that was really it. No depth at all. I don't even think she has ever held a sword in her life, and at a camp where you train for battles that is saying something.

"The Aphrodite kids are throwing a party tonight by the lake. You should come!" She had a charisma that was contagious, and for some reason he was having a hard time thinking around her. Without even thinking he said, "Sure why not. Nice little break before Capture the Flag tomorrow."

"Right! Well see yah tonight then! We're going to have a blast," With that she skipped off to the direction of a huddle of girls who were giggling and pointing his way.

"Ok, sure," as soon as she was going the feeling of fog on his mind faded. _What the heck was that any why was I having a hard time forming the word no? _I just shook my head. Probably something having to do with her mom. But Aphrodite kids don't have persuasion powers. Just the power to be shallow. Right?

**_So what's going to happen at the party? Is Lacey going to finally get what she wants, which is Percy? Sorry this chapter is so short. I will have to start updating every weekend now since school is starting back. _**


	6. Betrayal

**_Ok hey guys! So catch up from last time. Lacey invited Percy to her party on the lake the night before Capture the Flag. Is she going to finally get what she wanted which is Percy? *gasp* _**

***Percy PoV**

"Annabeth! Hey I need to ask you something," I said running up to Annabeth. She was hunched over the table with a few other Hephaestus kids going over battle plans for the Capture the Flag game tomorrow. And when I say battle plans they were ligit battle plans. I remember P.E. Capture the Flag where you just run across the field trying to get the other teams flag and if you got caught you went to jail (which was just an invisible barrier instead of a steel cage. I need to suggest that to Chiron). Whenever there was a sore loser on people would say "oh relax it's just a game" except with Camp Half-Blood it was definitely not a game. It was more of "try not to get shikabobed by new campers who still didn't know how to wield a sword." Got to love camp games. When I got within twenty feet of where the Hephaestus councilor and Annabeth were talking, two swords landed infront of my chest.

"Sorry Percy, but only blue members allowed beyond this point," One of the Hephaestus kids who was evidently guarding the table said. I reconized him as Jake Hamilton. He helped lead a group in the battle against the Titans.

"Dude I'm not here to steal idea's I just need to talk to Annabeth. I mean it's just me."

"Yeah this whole guarding thing was her idea. And I believe her exact words were 'don't let anyone through even Percy.' So sorry, you have to take it up with the boss," Jake said pointing at Annabeth.

"Of course she did," realizing there was no way I was getting to her I called quite loudly "WISE GIRL. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE BOOK FOR A SECOND!" That seemed to get her attention. Her head shot up, eyes looking around finally landing on mine. I saw her tell Mason (the Hephaestus councilor) probably something around the lines of "hang only I'm going to kill him" and head my way. One thing about Annabeth almost everyone knows is don't mess with her while she is forming a battle plan. I just like to push the rules sometimes.

"Really Percy? You know I hate getting interrupted when I'm seriously thinking," Annabeth's look of flusterment (this is a word right? If not new word!) was extremely funny for some reason, but she didn't seem to like me laughing.

"Come on Annabeth, when are you ever not seriously thinking! Anyway Lacey is throwing a party tonight by the lake and invited me. Would you like to come as my date?" I threw her that smile that I knew she liked even though she tried to hide it.

"I don't know. I have a few more things to think over then I have to study up on some more greek and then-" I cut her off with a quick kiss. She seemed startled for a few seconds then leaned into it.

"Would you please shut up and say yes. When was the last time we went to a party? I heard the Aphrodite parties are great."

"Fine. I'll come. Besides, who has ever said no to coming to perfect Lacey's parties? I would hate to start something. But seriously I have to get back to strategies and if you're thinking of interrupting again, just remember my dagger skills."

"Ha love you too. I'll pick you up at 7!" With another quick kiss she walked back to the table and became Battle Strategist Annabeth Chase. The side of her that helped to defeat the titans. I had a few hours to kill before seven so I decided to climb the rock wall and try to make it to the top without getting burned or singed or smelling like something burning. I was getting ready to start climbing when Lacey grabbed onto my arm.

"Hey so am I going to see you tonight? I was hoping I would!" She said tossing her perfectly wavy hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Annabeth and I should get there around sevenish." Her face clouded over when I said that and for some reason she didn't seem like happy, perky Lacey. There was something else there. Before I could think about it, the alternate face was gone and old Lacey was back.

"Oh ok! I didn't think she was going to be able to make it! I mean you know with Capture the Flag coming up tomorrow. I figured she would be in her cabin coming up with different strategies. Are you sure she can come? I would hate for her to ruin her pre-battle plans."

"Nah it's ok. I convinced her to come. She's going to love your party!"

"Hm great. Can't wait."

The sun was setting as I walked to the Athena cabin a few minutes before seven to find Annabeth with her head stuck in yet another book. She didn't hear me come in the door, but her sixth sense kicked in as soon as I was an arms length away. She glanced up, her grey eyes meeting me and sending my heart in that flutter beat that I always get around her. Before I could say anything, she beat me to it.

"Party! Crap!" She jumped up and ran to her draws to grab an outfit, "Out now! I will be ready in a few minutes!"

"Well good to know you didn't forget or anything."

"Sorry! I've been super busy. Now out out! I will meet you there in like ten minutes," She practically shoved me out the door at that point which was quite funny since she was a few inches shorter and I was heavier. But somehow she still managed. Once shoved ungracefully out of the cabin, I started to stroll across the camp to the ocean. Kids were already there filling up the beach. I saw mostly campers, but there were a few satyrs and nymphs in the mix also. Even after these few months, I was still amazed at how many new campers we had. The past few years before the gods swore to claim their children, Camp Half-Blood was lucky to have over 80 campers. Now we had to be pushing 150 with more every week. The gods may be a lot of things, but they kept to their promises. I have yet to meet another sibling of mine though. I spent the next few minutes making idle talk with a few of the campers before I felt an arm loop through mine. Coconut and vanilla perfume reached my nose.

"Hey Perc! Glad you could make it! But were's the blonde girl of yours? Annabell or something like that," She tossed her hair over her shoulder and her large brown eyes were focused on mine.

"She's going to be alittle late. She needed to get ready," I tried to pull my arm away from her's but she was much stronger than what I had given her credit for.

"Such a shame! Well while I have you here I was hoping to show you something. I found something along the beach that I thought you might be interested in," She was pulling me away from the party down the long stretch of beach along camp. Suddenly my mind felt foggy and I was having a hard time thinking. "You know you want to follow me and come see."

"But I have to wait for-" For some reason I was having a hard time remembering who I was suppose to be waiting for. The only thing I was thinking was how I wanted to follow Lacey.

"Come on, Percy. I'm sure whoever you were waiting for isn't as good as me."

"Coming," Follow Lacey. This seemed like exactly what I was suppose to be doing right? We walked away from the party and soon the lights from camp were just like coins behind us.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked my head clearing slightly. Once I came around I wasn't sure how I had gotten here, with Lacey of all people. "Um how did you do that?"

"Do what? You walked on your own," She looked up at me with the most innocent expression on her face and something in me made me believe her.

"Right. But how come I am having a hard time remembering getting here?"

"That's strange. You are probably just stressed about Capture the Flag tomorrow," before I knew what was going on she was behind me rubbing my shoulders, "Yup just like I thought. You are super tense. You need to relax. Just relax Percy." That fogginess came over me again. Her voice was so sweet and innocent there was no way I couldn't do what she said. With her rubbing my shoulders and telling me to relax I could have fallen asleep.

"Isn't this great. Just you and me?"

"Great," why did I just say that? There was something I knew I had forgotten, but her voice made me forget everything.

"Why are you with Annabeth? She isn't good enough for you. But I am. You should be with me Percy. Kiss me Percy," With that I turned around to face her, about to tell her all the reasons why I was in love with Annabeth, but those last three words had some kind of power in them. I couldn't resist. Like physically resist. The only thing I could think about was kissing Lacey. Before I could do anything though she pressed her lips to mine. It all felt wrong, but I couldn't think straight with this fog on my mind. I heard some leaves rustle in the forest, and that small distraction helped to clear my head. Suddenly a flash of grey and blonde entered my mind and suddenly my mind was as clear as a sunny day at the beach. I pushed Lacey off of me and quickly backed up. She had this ridiculous smile on her face, which I suddenly hated.

"What the heck was that!" She started walking towards me again, but I backed up keeping as much distance between me and her as possible.

"What do you mean? You belong with me Percy and you know it. Annabeth isn't good enough for you." The dark, sinister look that I had seen earlier today came back making everything about her look darker.

"Your right she isn't good enough. She is better. She is way to good for me. But for some reason she picked me and I am in love with her. Stay away from me Lacey," I turned and started jogging back to the party. Lacey had done something to me that I am sure of. But what? She didn't give me anything to drink or eat. It's like her words had some affect on me. I will ask Chiron about that tomorrow. I am just so glad Annabeth didn't see any of that. Once I got back to the party, I looked around for a few minutes trying to spot Annabeth, but she wasn't there. _Probably went back to her cabin to study some more. _Following her example, I headed to my cabin to get ready for lights out. I needed a hot shower and I needed to wash my mouth out. Anything to forget this night. But I knew I wouldn't forget. I debated whether or not to tell Annabeth and decided on the later. Hopefully she would never find out about this mistake.

***Annabeth's PoV***

I arrived at the party ten minutes after Percy came to pick me up. I can't believe I forgot about this. Granted it wasn't that big of a deal, but I just felt bad because he seemed like he really wanted to go. When I got to the party I didn't see Percy which was very odd so I asked around and the one person I asked said that he saw Percy leaving with Lacey. _Um what?!_ The guy pointed me in the direction they went and just like he said I could see two forms in the distance, so of course like any good girlfriend, I followed them. Once I got within thirty feet of them, I snuck into the woods so they wouldn't see me. I was getting closer when I realized that Lacey was rubbing Percy's shoulders like it was the most normal thing in the world. _What is going on?_ I thought. I couldn't make out their words, but I did hear one "Annabeth". They were talking about me? Creeping closer, I made out the words "You should be with me" and then she kissed him. Part of me wanted to pull out my knife and race down there, but the other part of me was frozen, betrayed. This wasn't the Percy I've known for these past five years. This wasn't the Percy that watched my back though all the quest and perils we have been though. That Percy would have stuck with me, not stab me in the back. Before I knew what was going on, I spun around and ran through the woods. I was pretty sure I upset a few leaves, but at that point, I couldn't care less. Tears sprung into my eyes as I ran back to my cabin. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and somewhere in the mix I drifted to sleep.

**_Hey guys! So yes drama I mean it's summer camp. What else do you suspect! And before you kill me for doing this to Percabeth, just trust me… This Capture the Flag will be interesting. So follow and please REVIEW! I am new at writing so any advice will be great!_**


	7. Let the Games Begin

**_Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Highschool sounds great in High School Musical but there is a lot more homework than what they show… Here is Chapter 7!_**

***Percy PoV**

I woke up with the sun shining through my window. Some of the rays filtered through my waterfall leaving a long rainbow behind. Pulling on an orange camp halfblood tshirt and jeans I grabbed Riptide and placed it in my pocket. The previous night however replayed over in my head and no matter how much I wanted to forget it, the Fates wouldn't let me. _I kissed her. I kissed Lacey and cheated on Annabeth. What in the name of Hades is wrong with me! _As I stepped out of my cabin, the camp was buzzing with excitement. Capture the Flag was tonight and it was always a highlight of the month. _I have to find Annabeth and tell her. But then again, what she doesn't know won't hurt her… But she deserves to know the truth. But she is really handy with that knife…. _

"PPPPEEERRRRCCCCYYYYYY!" A bellow sounded from across the courtyard between the cabins. At first I thought it was Annabeth, but it was only Clarisse, which is almost as scary. She marched over with one of those "I'm going to kill you" faces "You overslept? Really? Today of all days!"

"Clarisse first of all it's only 9 in the morning. Second I am really not in the mood," I try to walk past her, but she blocks my path once again.

"Um no don't give me that crap. We have to finish our battle plans. Something we should have finished forever ago I might add."

"Look right now I just need to find Annabeth ok."

"No. I am not so sorry to say but she is the enemy for today. You don't get to talk to her and that is an order. Don't forget who is commander here Jackson! Meet me at Zeus Fist in ten minutes and _don't _be late," with those wonderful words of joy, Clarisse jogged off to meet up with some of the members of her cabin leaving me once again hating Mr. D for making me co-captain for this team. Nine minutes later I was walking towards the large mountains of rocks with a roll in hand and Riptide in the other. Only idiots walked into the forest without any protection from the monsters. Safe haven for campers? Yeah as long as you stayed out of the forest which is conveniently stocked with monsters. Well that makes perfect sense. I saw a flash of blonde and of course my mind went straight to Annabeth. I jogged a bit more towards that direction and sure enough she was in the weapons shed, which was surprising since I had only seen her fight with her dagger. She hadn't heard me yet, but deciding not to scare her I called out instead.

"Hey, Annabeth," I stood awkwardly in the doorframe as she stood up back still turned to me. _Calm down Percy, there is no way she knows about last night._ Finally she turned around to face me, and with a tight smile on her face.

"Hey Percy," she said tightly, like this was the last conversation that she wanted to be having.

"What are you doing in here? Are you going to trade weapons for the game tonight?"

"No, we have a new camper that needs a weapon, and since I basically know what he needs, I volunteered to get it for him," She grabbed a sword off the wall, "and found it. Now I have to go finish planning for tonight." She tried to slide past me, but I stopped her by placing my hand on her shoulder. Strangely enough she flinched.

"Hey. Are you ok? You seem tense."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just stressed for the game tonight. See yah Percy," With that I let her walk past. She jogged back to were the cabins were and I saw her hand the weapon to a new Hephaestus kid. _Well that was an awkward conversation._ What struck me the most odd was how her excuse to leave was that she needed to go "plan." Everyone knows Annabeth finishes her stragies days ahead of Capture the Flag. Does she know? There is no way I finally decide. And she won't know if I have anything to do with it. I glance at my clock and realize that I am five minutes late for my meeting with Clarisse. Oops. My bad.

***That night after dinner – Still Percy's PoV**

"Alright campers! Time for the much anticipated game of Capture the Flag! Teams group together and form ranks! The game will begin in thirty minutes and will be signaled with a single blow through my horn! You have until then to set up you teams. Time starts now!" Chiron blew three short blows into his conch horn signaling the start of the thirty minutes. All at once the campers raced over to their team's flags which had been set up at each end of the pavilion. I scanned the crowd looking for Annabeth and found her standing under her flag. She was smiling ear to ear, the adrenaline getting to her like it was getting to everyone. She caught my eyes and suddenly her eyes became hard, her smile fading. _There is no way she knows Percy. No way._ She quickly looked away with a smile that now seemed to forced.

"Percy Jackson! Get your head out of the clouds and get you Seaweed face back in the game!" I was "brought back" by a screaming, red-faced Clarisse two feet in front of me.

"Calm yourself girl! Dang, I'm here, I'm here…."

"Well good to have you back. Now that you are here again we were just discussing where the best place to put our flag was. I voted on top of Zeus' Fist but some of these other dork faces thought it was to obvious. So where would you say the best place would be?"

"Well Zeus' Fist is very obvious since you guys pick that hiding place _every game you lead_. So yeah we should pick a different place."

"Ok that settles it. Zeus' Fist it is!" The rest of the red team cheered while I just palm slapped myself mentally.

"Why do I even bother with you?" I said to myself since nobody was listening to me anymore.

"Percy you take ranks three and four and explain their positions while I take one and two and brief them," Clarisse was in tactical battle mode so everything she said from here on out was going to make no sense to anyone who hadn't had any training yet.

"To clarify what Clarisse just said, if you have a one or two on your shield go with Clarisse and she will tell you where you are going to be playing. If you have a three or four come with me. I will be showing you your positions." After a dirty look from Clarisse, she took of with about forty campers trailing behind her.

"Follow me guys!" I yelled to the remainer of the campers. I couldn't help but notice she left me with most of the Aphrodite kids. Including Lacey. After twenty minutes of telling the kids over and over again their positions, where they were suppose to stay and who was suppose to go into blue's playing field. I started to walk away to stand in my position when I felt a presence behind me.

"Aye, Aye captain. You know, you are a very good leader," Lacey looped her elbow into mine and flashed that award winning smile she has. From across the pavilion I felt more than saw Annabeth's eyes burning into my back. With that in mind, I shook her arm out of mine and continued marching on.

"I know you liked last night. I could tell," She sped up to catch up with me and looped her arm through mine once again.

"Lacey! Last night was a mistake ok! I am with Annabeth and she is the only one I want to be with!" Once again I pulled my arm out from hers and glanced down at her face. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I couldn't do this to my real girl. I expected a look of hurt or dismay on her face, but all I could see was anger. Lacey's face was twisted into a mask of anger which made her less like the Lacey I knew. "Don't make a mistake you can't come back from Percy." With that she stormed away. _What did she mean by that? I'll think about that later. Now its game time._

With that final thought, the conch horn blew.


	8. Capture the Flag

_***Percy PoV***_

As soon as that conch horn blew, my blood becomes pumped full of adrenaline. I can hear war cries sound from the other end of the woods and somewhere off to the left, I hear the sound of metal against metal. The game has begun. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of blue and my ADHD reflexes kick in. Riptide rises with accuracy as it blocks and slashes as the other camper. Our swords lock and a few seconds into the fight I can tell the other camper is new at sword fighting. Using the move that Luke taught me, I quickly flip his sword away from his hand. A look of disbelief crosses his face as I bring the blunt side of my sword over his head, knocking him out.

_One down, about eighty more to go. _I race across the woods for a few more minutes (all the while wishing these freaking woods were smaller) before actually stopping to think about where their flag would be. Before I could really think about it, I hear some sticks split behind me. I once used to hate having ADHD, but now I love it. Without having to think about it I spun low to the ground, kicking my attackers out from under him. With a few muttered curses and with the help of his heavy armor, he crashed to the ground. I recognized him as Jason from the Hephaestus cabin and once he stood back up, I knew I was going to have my hands full. He had about four inches on me and was extremely muscular from working in the forges all day. He had about fifty pounds of muscle more than me, and I had no plan at all.

"Hey, Percy. Sorry about this," He raised his sword, which was a few inches longer than mine.

"Who's the one that knocked you down?" I stood in my fighting stance ready for anything that he would throw at me.

"I was unprepared. You are much quicker than I thought. So are you going to tell me where you flag is or are you going to make it harder for all of us."

"Well I'm not going to tell you anything and you are not going to beat me. Go ahead. Take your best swing." Faster than anticipated, he swung the blunt side of his sword, aiming for my head. I raised my sword to meet his sending sparks into the air. He pressed all of his weight into his sword making me sink lower and lower to the ground. I spun, rolling out of the way as his sword struck the ground. We dodged around each other trying to find the others weaknesses. Blood was pounding in my ears as the rush of battle was entering my heart.

_He is tall, strong, and smart. But he isn't very agile or quick on his feet. Much like a bull actually. _ An idea formed in my head. I stood up and let him run at me. He swung like I had anticipated, but instead of swinging back, I ducked under his sword, turned around behind him, and hit him with the blunt end of my sword hard enough to see his head vibrate in his helmet. I had a thin layer of sweat coving my body even though the cool twilight has fallen. _Time to win this thing._

I crept around the woods trying to find some form of a blue flag. Frustration seeped into me as I ran out of places to look. _Think like Annabeth Percy. Where would she have hid the flag? Yeah think like Annabeth. Like that's even possible. _I reached a clift wall that bordered one side of the camp. Raising myself up, I climbed to one of the highest ledges. The sight was absolutely beautiful. The memories even greater. From the ledge I could see all of the camp. The cabins laid in the far distance and the setting sun was glinting off the lake. Already lost in the moment I remembered when I brought Annabeth up here.

_"Percy! Where are we going!" I looked down and saw Annabeth with the biggest grin on her face. Thankfully she wasn't afraid of heights because we were at least fifty feet above the ground. The sun was rising in the distances sending rays across the lake and bathing the cliff in sunlight. _

_ "Almost there Wise Girl! Just a bit further," I reach up, grabbing the ledge edge with my hands. I hoisted myself up, grateful for the strength that years of training had given me. Once I got myself fully on the ledge, I leaned over dropping my hand for Annabeth to grab. She grabbed it, and with the other hand pulled herself next to me. The ledge was large enough for both of us to put our backs against the cliff and stretch our legs out, but small enough to where we had to be close to each other. I wasn't complaining. _

_ "Wow. This is gorgeous." I look over to see her taking in the breathtaking sight in front of us. To our left was the woods that seemed to stretch endlessly into the distance and to our right was the ocean that crashed onto the shore like a melody. Looking out straight, we could see the cabins that gleamed in the sun and the strawberry patches that almost seemed to glow with health. But the most breathtaking thing of all was the girl next to me. I couldn't help looking over and taking in everything perfect about her. After our long climb her hair had escaped the thin band she attempted to keep it together with, and her cheeks had taken on a red tint. I reached out to sweep a strand of hair out of her face, when she turned to look at me. As her twinkling grey eyes met mine, I couldn't breath. She looked at me with the same excited smile that seemed to reach her eyes. We intertwined our fingers together and she rested her head on my chest just below my chin. _

_ "When did you find this place?" She asked looking up at me. _

_ "After we got back from the Labyrinth. I just wanted to find a spot to be alone, that nobody else knew about, and saw this ledge from the ground. Well actually I slipped and landed on my back at the base of the cliff. Once the stars faded, I saw this ledge."_

_ "And nobody knows about it?" She looked at me expectantly._

_ "Only you," I said kissing her forehead. _

_ "Well do I feel special or what," I looked down at her to see a mischievous smile on her lips. _

_ "You should. You are dating me aren't you?" _

_ "Oh is that right?" She sat up looking at me, laughing the entire time._

_ "Well, I mean you do get all of this," I lift my hands and motion to myself. _

_ "You're right. I guess I am just the luckiest girl ever," Her lips find mine and electricity sparks into me. I reach up wrapping my arm around her neck and the other on the small of her back. I feel her hands run along my arms, in my hair, over my chest. Wherever she touches, fire ignites. I pull her into my lap, not letting her lips leave mine. Her hands find their way under my shirt, and I can feel them run over my skin driving me crazy. A small groan escapes my throat and I feel her laugh against me. I respond by kissing her harder. _

I am brought back out of my memory when I see something glint in the center of the woods. Right on the edge of the woods I see a shimmering blue flag that would have been almost impossible to see from the ground. I carefully climb back down to the ground and start walking through the woods quietly. Torches are lit up ahead and I can hear two of the guards who are about my age talking.

"Why do we always get the boring jobs?"

"Jack, shut up. Annabeth said this is one of the most important jobs to have."

"Yeah because she didn't want it."

"Just shut up already! What if there are any red members around?"

"Oh please. Our plan will work. Annabeth's always does. The Red team won't even come close to the flag."

"You just say that because you think she's hot,"

"Well, I won't deny it. I mean have you seen her? Especially when she's in that tanktop she always wears when she works out! She is fi—" He didn't get much further before I clubbed both of them over the head with my sword.

"You should have listened when you buddy told you to shut up," I said as they crumpled to the ground. I reach up, the flag two inches from my fingers when I see a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye feel the blade of a very familiar dagger against my throat.

"Sorry Percy. But I can't let you do that."


	9. Forgive?

**_Well the last chapter was especially fun to write! Sorry about that last cliffhanger, but don't you just love suspense? Thanks for all the lovely reviews and please keep them coming! Now for what you have all been waiting for….. Chapter 9!_**

***Percy PoV***

_"Sorry Percy. But I can't let you do that." _****

We stood there froze for a few seconds, me with my arm outstretched and her with a dagger to my throat. You know, the normal girlfriend, boyfriend embrace.

"Come on Annabeth. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm already this close," I try to reason with her, but in the back of my mind I know she won't relent.

"I'll do it the easy way. And by easy way, I mean beating your butt in a sword fight." I slowly turn around pushing her dagger away from my neck. I meet her stormy grey eyes and as I look at her, I see her hand start to tremble.

"Please Wise Girl, I will always be the better sword fighter and you know it." Strange enough, instead of smiling like she usually does when I call her by her nickname, her eyes become steely and hard.

"Raise your sword Perseus," she shifts her feet into a fighting stance.

"Perseus? Annabeth, what's going on?" I uncap riptide still wondering what is with the attitude. _There is no way she knows. Right?_ Instead of answering she lunges at me with ferocity like she actually wanted to dagger me.

"Holy Hades Annabeth! Chill!" I parry and start to move my feet around to block her strokes. I swing my sword, hitting her side with the blunt end of my sword. I didn't want to hurt her after all… She swore and grasped her side and I immediately felt bad. She swings her dagger again trying to catch me off guard, but my ADHD was kicking in. After a few more minutes of thrusting, parrying, and slashing, our weapons locked. She was two inches from my face, both of us breathing heavily. Her eyes were stormy, like they were about to unleash their anger. Her mouth was set in a tight line.

"I understand the whole 'we are in battle, I have to be tough' idea but jeez girl!" I stare down at her, and I see her composure start to crumble. Her eyes start to fill up with water, which surprised me since Annabeth _never_ cried in battle. Not even when she saw her friends get killed in front of her.

"Annabeth what's wrong?! I didn't hurt you did I!" I start to lower my sword, afraid that I hurt her. She doesn't lower her dagger though. Instead she points it straight at me.

"I _saw _you Percy. I _saw_ you."

***Annabeth's PoV***

"I can't let you do that Percy," I held my dagger to his throat. His fingers were two inches away from my flag and there was no way this little backstabbing boy was getting my flag. He stood up slowly, but didn't turn around. So many emotions were whirling around inside of me, but I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me. I am in battle, I can't break down now.

"Come on Annabeth. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm already this close," Does he know me at all? Does he really think that is going to work? His brain is really full of kelp.

"I'll do it the easy way. And by easy way, I mean beating your butt in a sword fight." He turns around then, his gorgeous green eyes falling on mine. His hands fall to his side, but my dagger stays in place. Looking at him though, pull of confidence like he has done nothing wrong made me tremble in anger. Who does this guy think he is?

"Please Wise Girl, I will always be the better sword fighter and you know it." He throws me that smile that always makes me melt on the inside, and I hated him for it. I guess he expected me to smile or laugh or something and when I didn't his face fell.

"Raise your sword Perseus," I say, making my voice as hard as possible. I never call him Perseus, and it felt weird saying his real name. But right now, Percy just felt to intimate.

"Perseus? Annabeth, what's going on?" I didn't answer, I just raised my dagger and he uncapped Riptide. We both got into our fighting stance, and waited for the other to make a first move. When he didn't, I abandoned my usual "let the other make the first move" and lunged at him. I could tell he totally didn't expect it, but his reflexes are the best I have ever seen. He parry's and dodges everything I throw at him.

"Holy Hades Annabeth! Chill!" That just made me madder. I attempted to lunge, thrust, and any other moves I could try, but nothing was getting through his defense. He even landed a hit to my side, which stung like crazy. We fought for a few more minutes, both of us locked in a deadly dance.

"I understand the whole 'we are in battle, I have to be tough' idea but jeez girl!" This actually made me excited when I realized I was giving him a hard time. Our weapons locked then, making us much closer than I wanted. Actually, I wish he were closer. Then the image of him kissing Lacey flashed through my mind and suddenly I wish my dagger were closer to him. His green eyes burned into mine, and I felt all of my emotions rise to the surface reaching my eyes. I mentally cursed myself for showing weakness in front of him.

"Annabeth what's wrong?! I didn't hurt you did I!" He backs up a few steps and lowers his sword then a look of worry settled on his face. I keep my dagger level though, not lowing it a bit. _Yes Percy. You did hurt me. More than you will ever know. _

The words were out before I could stop them, "I _saw _you Percy. I _saw_ you." Once I said those words, Percy turned whiter than the ghost in the underworld. I heard him catch his breath, and Riptide clattered to the ground. At that point, the tears started flowing down my face.

"Annabeth…." He started, but I pressed my dagger closer to him. I wouldn't actually hurt him, I don't know if I could if I tried.

"_Don't_! Don't you _dare_ try to apologize. Don't you dare try to make it ok because it's not. You were my everything Percy. I trusted you with more than my life, I trusted you with my heart," Tears were streaming down my face and I hated myself for not having more self-control. The last thing I wanted was to show weakness. He took a step forward, pressing his chest into my dagger. His eyes never left mine though.

"Annabeth—" He started again, but I wasn't finished.

"You know, before you there was one other guy I truly trusted before you. Who I would have died for. His name was Luke Castellan. He also broke my heart. But I didn't show it. I got over it because I found you. You with that stupid smile you give that makes my heart melt and that stupid way you make fun of me, but instead of making me mad it just makes me love you more." I realized what I was saying half a second to late. My hand started to tremble more after that. It trembled to the point where I could barely keep my hand level. Percy slowly raised his hand at that point and put it on my dagger slowly pushing it down. His eyes never left mine though. He took a step forward, closing the distance between us.

"Annabeth, I swear it wasn't like that—" He was so close now I could feel heat radiation off his body.

"You kissed her! You kissed that shallow, stupid little girl! She just had to bat her pretty little eyes and you fell like all the other guys in this camp. I thought you were different Percy! And after everything we've been through! I just thought you were different." He was so close now; I could see the beads of sweat rolling off of him. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't break my eyes away from his deep green ones.

"Annabeth! I swear to you it wasn't like that! I swear she means absolutely nothing to me! _She _kissed _me._ I don't like her even as a friend. I had no idea whatsoever that she planned on kissing me! If I had I would have never gone with her. You are the only girl that has ever meant anything to me. You alone are the only girl that I want to be with. I love _you_ Annabeth. And only you," He took one of his hands and grabbed mine. Everything in me was saying _pull away don't believe him_. But one little part of me was saying _kiss him. _I didn't want to give in that easily though. He had hurt me more than I could ever say. I tried to pull away, but his hand gripped mine tighter. His other hand gripped my arm.

"Let me go Percy," I said through my teeth. I hated being restrained.

"Not until you listen to me," Percy said gripping harder he pulling me farther into the woods so nobody would stumble across our little conversation. I saw anguish in his eyes as they switched back and forward to mine.

"I said let me go," I pulled back harder and found myself backing into a tree. Nowhere to go. I was between a tree and Percy and neither was planning on moving anytime soon. I got a good look at the gorgeousness in front of me then. He was standing awkwardly, his hand running through his hair like he always did when he was nervous.

"I am not ever going to let you go Annabeth. Ever. You are my girl. The only girl I have ever wanted. I knew I had some kind of feelings for you the moment we got on that animal transportation van when we were 12 and I knew I loved you when you walked into Olympus after defeating Kronos. Kissing Lacey was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't know what I was thinking but I swear to you it will never _ever_ happen again. I just want you Wise Girl. Just you," He looked at me with a desire so strong I didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Percy," I said quietly, head facing down. I looked to the ground, not wanting to be hypnotized by those sea green eyes.

"Then believe me Annabeth. Believe in me. Believe in everything we have been through. Believe that we can get through anything and I will always be by your side. I love you Annabeth. Only you," He put his finger under my chin and slowly pushed it up so I met his eyes once again. He took one hand and cupped my cheek, wiping away my tears with his thumb sending sparks through me. His face was so close to mine, his head bent down to mine. He was searching my face for anything that could possibly give him hope.

"I want to believe you. I want to believe you so badly you have no idea," my voice barely above a whisper. Before I knew it his lips were on mine with a passion like never before. We moved together like how we always had. He pushed me father back so my back pressed into the tree scraping my shoulder against the rough bark. I didn't care one bit though. His hands were everywhere, in my hair, up and down my arms, around my waist. I gasped when he put pressure on the spot where he hit me with his sword, and he pulled away slightly, his face full of concern. I wasn't ready to stop though. Not when Percy kissed me like this. Instead of letting him back up, I pulled him in closer. He wrapped his arm around my waist making me bend into him.

Not to be outdone, I let my hands wander. I entwined his hair into my fingers, playing with the softness at the base of his neck. The muscles caged under his shirt as I let my hands wander over his back and down his arms. He started to kiss me even harder then, bighting my lower lip in the process. I resisted at first, but he pressed my body to his and there is nothing more that I wanted but him. I opened my mouth letting him in. We both fought for dominance but in the end I let him win, knowing he liked to be in control. A moan escaped from deep in his throat and I let out a little chuckle. We broke apart gasping for air, and his lips kissed a trail of fire down my chin and to my neck where he started sucking the soft skin. I let out a gasp but not to be outdone I slipped my hands under his shirt feeling the hard muscles move underneath. This seemed to drive him crazy. I moved my hands to his stomach, up his chest, and around his shoulders pulling him closer. I won't deny it. I loved him more than I could say. More than I should.

Of course, just at that moment, the conch horn blew signaling the end of the game and a cheer rose up from the blue team. Percy broke apart, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps. Both of us were breathing hard, like we had just run a marathon. A lopsided gin appeared on his face, his green eyes bright under a mop of black hair.

"So… was that… your plan. Distract… the enemy… so you guys could win?" He managed to say in between breaths.

"Did it work?" I said casually, unable to hide my smile.

"Totally," He went back to kissing me, gentler this time. His fingers traced lines up and down my back and shoulders giving me goose bumps. I broke apart, realizing we should probably go join the other campers before they noticed us missing.

"Darn, just when things were getting fun," He took my hand and laced his fingers into mine. "Wait." I stopped wondering what he was doing as he adjusted my hair around my neck.

"I would hate for them to wonder how you got a bruise on your neck. What would people say?" I stared at him in horror as I realized what he was talking about.

"Percy! You have got to be joking! Everyone will make fun of me! I will never live this down!" I started to rearrange my hair and armor in a fashion that I hoped would cover up the hicky forming on my neck, but Percy just grabbed my hands.

"Calm down wise girl. You can't see it. You'll be fine. You should need to go join that victors crowd."

"Nothing new to see. I'm used to it," I smiled up at him with just the right amount of cockiness. He smiled back, but then it fell.

"So Annabeth. Are we ok?" He asked nervously. His eyes shifted to the ground and his shoulders became slumped.

"Yeah. I think we will be ok," I squeezed his hand in reassurance. I felt his lips come down on top of my head.

"I love you Wise Girl," He murmured into my hair that was undoubtedly messed up big time.

"I love you too Seaweed brain," I leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me in closer. We broke out of the woods to soon and headed up to the crowed pavilion. A Hephaestus kid was holding up the red teams flag as it changed from a bloody red to a fiery orange with a black hammer in the center. Most of Percy's team was sulking in the corner, nursing their injuries. I heard a high pitch laughter come from that corner which surprised me since they had just lost. When I saw who it was, my blood began to boil. She still looked perfect even after three hours of fighting in the woods. Then I remembered she probably didn't even fight. Just sat on some rock waiting for the game to be over. Why would Lacey bother to fight? She might break a nail or ruin her hair. Me on the other hand probably looked like a hot mess. Or just a mess. I felt Percy squeeze my hand and from the look on his face, he saw who I was staring at.

"Don't. She's isn't worth it." He leaned down to kiss my head. Maybe _she_ wasn't worth it, but Percy definitely was. Lacey almost took my Seaweed brain away from me and she was not going to get away with it. I started to pull my hand away from Percy, but he just held on tighter. Knowing he was way stronger than me, I switched tactics. Instead of pulling away I kissed him as hard as I could and he relaxed his arms around me making it easy to pull away. Before he could stop me I was already marching over to Lacey, and when she caught my eye a look of fear crossed her face. It was quickly masked over with a look of calm composure.

"Well hello Annabeth, good game. Oh dear, but I couldn't help notice you were missing for most of it. I hope you didn't trip over a stump and knock yourself out," She plastered a smile on her face which was so obviously fake. The other girls didn't seem to notice though; they just thought she was so caring, worrying about me like that. I had dealt with girls like her though in the different prep academies I had attended over the years. They thought they were perfect, had everything handed to them, and got whatever they wanted. But this time was different. This time Lacey wasn't getting what she wanted. Before she had time to register what was happening, I pulled my arm back and punched her as hard as I possibly could right in the face. A look of shock and pain crossed her face as blood started streaming down her chin. The pavilion had gone suddenly quiet and I felt everyone's eyes on me. Lacey had a look of murderous rage, which made me even angrier. Before I could act apon it however, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me.

"Come on Annabeth, you need to cool off," Percy whispered in my ear, but I wasn't finished. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hit her again with Percy restraining me like this so I improvised.

"Don't you _ever _touch my boyfriend again you little slut or so help me even your mother won't be able to make you pretty again," With that Percy managed to drag me off away from the pavilion, and Lacey's friends pulled her towards the infirmary. They were all fussing over her clothes saying things like "oh honey your shirt! How will we ever get the blood out of it!" Good. I hope it never came out. Then she will always have something to remember this night.

"You know you didn't have to do that. I was going to stay away from her for good," Percy led me down to the beach.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure _she_ knew to stay away from _you_,"

"Well I doubt she will forget now," We both sat down on the beach just listening to the waves crash on the shore. Percy pulled me into his lap and just held his arms around me. I leaned into his chest and breathed in the smell of mint and sea on him. Or was that just the ocean? I don't know they both smelled the same, which was just fine to me. I was suddenly more tired than what I had realized. Hearing the melodious crashing of the waves and the soft beat of Percy's heartbeat was making me slowly doze off. I barely hear Percy's words when he spoke.

"I love you Wise Girl," and with that, sleep took over me like a crashing wave.

***Lacey's PoV***

Who did that little smart alek think she was! The freaking queen herself?! I almost lost it when she punched me, but I knew I had to keep my cool. Most people here didn't realize that I could fight when I wanted to. You should see me when there is only one more Prada bag for sale. Things get intense. She was going to regret this night more than she would ever know.

**So Lacey finally got what she deserved, Percy and Annabeth are back together, and the world is finally back how it should be! Don't worry though I am nowhere close to being finished! I have a lot more ideas for this story so stay tuned! Please review! I am a new writer (this being my first fan fiction) so I could use a lot of feedback. Love you guys and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	10. The Rock Wall

**_Hey guys I'm back! Ok so a lot of drama in the last chapter and after all that went down I have had a bad case of writers block. And also a lot of homework. Bleh. So for this chapter it is more what goes on in a daily life of a camper at Camp Half-Blood. Don't worry I added some stuff that should keep it exciting. Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I will be updating more often._**

***Percy PoV**

We sat there for at least half an hour, her sitting on my lap and me just holding her. I can't think of a better place to be. The waves crashing on the shore was a beautiful lullaby as the sun settled over the water. Even though it was getting late, just being this close to the water filled me with energy. Well that and the sparks that shot through me whenever I touched Annabeth. I looked down at her form and realized not for the first time how lucky I was. A shiver passed through her as I ran my fingers down her arm making me smirk. I love knowing I have the same effect on her as she does to me. It was then I felt her sigh deeply and her breath evened out.

"Annabeth? Are you still with me?" I asked looking down at her. When I didn't get a reply I chuckled a little. It was then I realized how tired I was. Very carefully I scooted my legs out from under her and stood up. I gently picked her up, one arm under her knees and one under her shoulders, and started carrying her up the beach. Of course on my way up the bank I tripped over a rock, but somehow managed not to drop her. Our relationship was rocky enough without me dropping her then falling on top of her. Once I reached her cabin everyone was asleep inside.

"Please no one wake up. This is going to be hard to explain," I whispered to myself. Somehow I managed to overcome my clumsiness enough to place Annabeth's sleeping form on her bed and quietly step out. I was almost to my cabin when I heard someone cough behind me.

"So what were you two up to? Or should I ask?"

"Alec, shouldn't you be in your cabin," I said slightly embarrassed, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah because you're one to talk. So Annabeth seriously decked Lacey. You should have seen her after you and Annabeth went away! My sis needs to watch her back!" Alec started laughing probably remembering whatever face Lacey made.

"Oh please. We both know Annabeth can handle herself. She helped to defeat Kronos remember."

"Yeah well I don't know which is worse, A Titan Lord or an Aphrodite girl with a grudge to settle. Honestly I'd rather fight Kronos," We were at my door and Alec didn't show any signs of leaving.

"Seriously Alec, I'm tired. Lacey needs to watch her back. Are we done here?" I ask so ready to fall asleep right there on my floor.

"Oh yeah and one more thing. Don't screw around with my sister," With that he promptly left leaving my mouth hanging open.

***********************************Next Day****************************************

***Annabeth PoV* **

I woke up the next morning sore from the battle last night. I tried to stretch but my arms refused to go any higher than my shoulders. I groaned into my pillow as I thought about moving. Just then I felt the coldest water ever felt fall on my face.

"What the Hades!" I said sitting up gasping!

"Oh good you're awake! Your classes start in five minutes. You missed breakfast," Alec said walking towards the door, "So you might want to hurry."

"Crap! Why didn't anyone wake me up!" I shot out of bed and threw on the some clothes I found next to my bunk. My first class was with Mr. D and everyone knew how much he loved late campers. If you don't know, it's as much as he loves working at this camp. Four minutes and forty-nine seconds later I raced up the steps of the Big House.

"With eleven seconds to spare. You're cutting it close Annabell," Mr. D said not even looking up. I mumbled some kind of response and sat down next to Percy.

"Hey, are you ok?" He said with a look of concern, "You've never cut it that close."

"Yeah fine. Sorry I just woke up really late. Like as in five minutes ago," as if on que my stomach made a dying whale noise.

"Let me guess. No breakfast," His green eyes pierced into mine clearly laughing. He secretly slipped me a roll he swiped after giving me a kiss.

"Now everyone lets get into the super exciting history of mythology," Mr. D said with absolutely no enthusiasm. This was going to be the longest class of the day. After an 90mins and 47 seconds we were finally let out for the more exciting classes of the day. Up next I had strength and agility, which thankfully I also had with Percy. Today we were to climb (or race) up the ridiculously high rock wall. Most people would say "oh that sounds like fun" and I agree. Rock climbing is fun. But not when you have boulders the size of cows, thousand degree molten lava, and usually bugs come crashing down on you. The lava was the most dangerous part though. You had 120 seconds to climb past a point marked on the rock wall face (with red tape) before molten lava started pouring down it. And did I mention you weren't strapped in? Because that would be too safe. Thankfully there were safe zones scattered across the face where the lava wouldn't hit. So if you did run out of time, you'd better find yourself a safe zone.

"You ready for this?" Percy asked on my left.

"Yeah I love being this close to death. Fantastic."

"Nah, we've been closer," Once we reached the rock wall face (which rose up to 40 feet), he took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"Ok Percy, Annabeth, you guys can go first. You know the rules, no pushing or hindering the other camper. Take you starting positions and whoever reaches the top ring the bell three times," the nymph who led the rock wall activity said even though we had already heard the speech so many times now.

"Ok campers. Take your mark. Go!" When the nymph said go, Percy and I leaped to the first handhold like we always had. _One second, two seconds, three seconds._ I picked up the rhythm that I had acquired after so many climbs, and almost forgot how high up I was getting. _Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five. _I could hear Percy breathing hard next to me as he tried to out climb me. I heard the first boulder break loose and pulled myself hard against the wall face to avoid it. I felt the mass fall past my shoulder missing me by inches. _Sixty-one seconds, sixty-two seconds, sixty-three seconds._ Once I started climbing again more and more boulders fell past me, one clipping my shoulder. A sharp pain shot up my arm and I cried out in pain.

"Annabeth! Are you ok!" Percy said yelling from a few feet above me. I gritted my teeth and nodded my head even though my arm was throbbing. The line was getting close, but it was still so far away. _Eighty-three seconds, eighty-four seconds, eighty-five seconds. _I start climbing again even though the pain was almost unbearable. But it was either keep climbing or admit defeat when the lava came down, and I wasn't on the same side of the tape. _One hundred and two second, one hundred and three seconds, one hundred and four seconds. _I only had five more feet to go. My shoulder was sending so many waves of pain up my arm I started to see black dots form around my vision. I place my hand into one of the handholds and feel something crawling up my hand. It was slightly fuzzy, with pincers the size of my pinky nail and easily the size of a quarter. Not including the legs. Oh yeah and did I mention there were eight of them? Full on panic took over my brain as I screamed as loud as I could. Call me a girly-girl, call me whatever you want, but I would much rather fight Kronos again then find myself with a spider on me.

"Annabeth! The lava! Keep climbing!" From where I was there was no way I was going to be able to make it to a safe zone before time was up. On the plus side amid the panic of the lava starting to bubble down, and the mammoth sized spider crawling up my arm, I totally forgot how high up I was. However, I was completely frozen, just staring into the four eyes of the largely overgrown spider. I felt an arm wrap around my waist hoisting me up to safe ground just as lava spilled over the rock face. Just after I was pulled to safety, something plunged itself into my arm, something that felt like two knives laced with poison. I scream out again, my vision becoming blurry. A staircase was on the other side to provide an easy decent. Thankfully. I was barely conscious though. All I could feel was the shooting pain lacing up and down my arm, making my head throb.

"Annabeth talk to me. Holy Hades what happened to you! You have never cut it that close! Annabeth look at me. Crap we need to get you to the infirmary. And what is that on your arm?" With a colorful cuss words he realized that there were two small holes into my arm and the skin around it was turning a sickly shade of green, black, and purple, "What is that!" Seeing I am in no shape to walk, he places on arm around my shoulders and one under my legs to lift me up safely. My head lolls into his chest as I slowly drift out of consciousness. I feel Percy run down the steps, wishing he would be more careful. The jerkiness was jarring my arm, making it hurt more. I just wanted to fall asleep. I wanted to make the pain stop. And that's when I drifted off into the blackness.


	11. Give Me Hope

***Percy PoV***

One minute we were climbing side-by-side refusing to let the other pull ahead, and the next Annabeth was stopped staring at something. I almost didn't notice, but I have never pulled away from her and I couldn't hear her breathing next to me. I glanced down to see her ghostly white face staring intently at something on her arm that I couldn't see. Her eyes turned a pale shade of grey, which I had only seen two other times when she was truly terrified. Once when I was about to be killed and the other when she was surrounded my thousands of mechanical spiders.

"Annabeth! The lava! Come on!" I couldn't be sure if she even heard me. The lava was due to spill any second now and there was absolutely no way she was going to make it to a safe zone. Without thinking twice I climbed down back to where she was, grabbed her waist, and hoisted her up the last five feet to the red line. Only seconds later, the red-hot magma spilled down the wall. I pulled her down the steps back to the safe ground and felt her stumbling behind me.

"Annabeth talk to me. Holy Hades what happened to you! You have never cut it that close! Annabeth look at me. Crap we need to get you to the infirmary. And what is that on your arm?" There were two small pinpricks in her skin and the remaining area around it had turned a sickly shade of green, black, and purple. I am fairly sure I said a few colorful words, but didn't' get to say much before she collapsed. "Annabeth!" By this time a few campers had come over to see what all the commotion was about, but I hardly noticed. Her skin was rapidly turning grey, and I knew somehow she had been poisoned. I could not lose her. I _would_ not lose her. Placing one arm under her shoulders and one under her legs, I was able to lift her with ease. She moaned in pain as her head rolled into my chest.

"Annabeth stay with me! Look at me! Annabeth!" I was almost yelling now, desperate to keep her with me. She was completely unresponsive as I ran to the infirmary.

"Will! Chiron! Anyone! Help! Now!" I laid Annabeth gently onto the bed, slowly starting to panic even more. Annabeth was completely unresponsive, and the veins in her infected arm were almost glowing green. Sweat was pouring off her face even though it was a cool 70 degrees outside. Suddenly I was shoved out of the way by some Apollo kids and Chiron as they leaned over her, force-feeding my Wise Girl Ambrosia and nectar. Part of me wanted to shove back to be close to her, but the other more logical side knew she needed real medical doctors more than she needed me. I ran my hands though my unruly black hair fighting tears that were threatening to spill over. Annabeth, my Annabeth, was lying in a bed fighting for her life and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. At least two hours past, the sun was starting to set over the horizon when Chiron came to talk to me.

"Percy, I need to talk to you," I head Chiron speak behind me. The worst possible situations were running though my head and I couldn't control my imagination.

"Please tell me she is going to make it. Chiron, please tell me she is going to make it!" I saw Chiron advert his eyes to the ground, nearly making my heart stop.

"I have classified the poison that is running through her veins. It is from the Graetious Arachnid. Also known as the Spider of Hades. It is the most poisonous spider known to mortals, gods, and demigods alike. They are monsters and it is impossible for them to be inside this camp. The borders do not allow it. Yet here it was. The only way for the Spider of Hades to be inside this camp—"

"Was if someone brought it in" realization hit me hard. Someone had brought this spider into my sanctuary and now Annabeth was dying because of it. I felt my hands curl into fist, and my shoulders started shaking with rage.

"Now Percy, we have no idea who did this, but rest assured once we do find out they will have the gravest of consequences," Chiron rested a hand on my shoulder calming me down. "We will do everything in our power to pull Annabeth through this. However, the antidote is not easy to come by. Do you know why this spider is called the Spider of Hades? It is because its natural habitat is in the depths of Tartarus. It is extremely unheard of this spider to ever be on the mortal surface, the antidote is even more unheard of. Ambrosia just doesn't seem to be curing it, more slowing the poison from reaching her heart."

"What can I do. I will do anything," Determination filled me. I _would_ do anything to save her.

"Right now. I just don't know what to do. Hope is all we have right now," with that he slowly walked off. Anger, rage, despair, and fear all boiled up inside of me and I was ready to explode. I stalked down to the beach with practically my own personal hurricane of emotions swirling around me. Campers went out of their way to stay out of _my _way. I saw the Apollo kids stop their basketball game to stare at me, but I didn't even care anymore. Once I reached the beach, the waves started picking up to hurricane surges. The sky was turning darker and darker and I felt the power of the entire ocean surge through my veins. I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore so I let them all out in a scream that could be heard in Tartarus itself. A wave that had to be 50 feet high crashed onshore filling me with more energy like I had just had ten red bulls. Suddenly the waves calmed, the sky cleared, and a calm rested upon me. I knew my unreasonable calm could only come from one place.

"Son," a calming voice like a smooth sea on a sunny day called out behind me.

"Dad," I responded not turning around. This wasn't fair. Why was this happening to me. Why me.

"I know this has to be hard-"

"Hard? This is impossible! The one girl I have ever loved is dying and there is nothing I can do. I have thought of everything, but that thing that bit her had long since disappeared. What am I supposed to do. What can I do." I finally turned around to see my father with his calming green eyes and relaxed stance.

"I know this has to be hard for you. And don't think I don't. But I wanted to give you some advice. The Spider of Hades is so poisonous it can only be ordered along with the antidote. So find the person who bought the spider—"

"And they will also have antidote. And I think I know just the person."


End file.
